Zevaeon Xoramak
"For so long, the world was small to us... But the time has come at last to show the rest of Azeroth and the Burning Legion the renewed might of the Centaur spirit!" Zevaeon Xoramak is a Centaur hailing from the wastes of [http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Desolace Desolace]. A strong, spirited, and radiant beauty among her kind. Known well by the [http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Cenarion_Circle Cenarion Circle] for being the might which united the three centaur clans of Desolace against the Burning Blade in the wake of the Cataclysm. She now acts to act as an ambassador for the centaur tribes under her own banner; The Xoramak Clan to help vanquish the Burning Legion. Despite knowing that she must act neutral toward the conflicts between the Alliance and Horde, her hatred with the Horde and their brutality towards Centaurs holds sway over her judgement. Description Being one of the Centaur race-- Zevaeon is a mixed appearance. Sporting a human-like upper body, with a horse's body from the waist down. Connected where a horse's neck would ordinarily be. Standing at 8'06" tall and weighing in at a little under a thousand pounds, she is slightly above average size compared to other females of her kind. Humanoid Half: Zevaeon's humanoid portion would have well-tanned skin-- toughened from her lifetime spent in the mercilessly dry, arid climate of Desolace. This well compliments her noticeable physical build, reflecting her great physical strength. Her face sports two finely done red war-paint markings on her cheeks slightly below her sharp, orange-brown eyes. Zevaeon's default color of hair is a pure white-- although given with how her home environment is dry, dust often is caught in it. Giving her hair a grey tone most of the time. Zevaeon's common choice of attire would be her simple, crudely made, battle and weather-worn armor. However, after her given role as a prominent figurehead of her people, and her exposure to Azeroth's other cultures--she has grown accustomed to more fancy, regal drapes and dresses in attempt to bring out her more feminine side. (with mixed success...) Horse Half: Much like her humanoid half-- Zevaeon's horse half is defined by a strong, muscular body. Her coat a deep black, with white flame pattern war paints on both sides of her barrel. Her tail color matches her pure-white hair, though the same case is had with dust often sullying the natural tone. History Pre-Adulthood: Zevaeon's childhood was one of misery of strife- as was the tale for all denizens of the broken lands of Desolace. Raised an orphan, She Grew up as a laborer to the Gelkis clan, she spent her early days working at digging caves and mines for the tribe's use. Though she never knew her birth parents, they were believed to have come from the Barrens. As she grew into her adolescent years, Zevaeon began to grow defiant of her oppressors. In doing so she found her calling as a caller of earth and fire spirits. Relieved of her roles as a slave, she grew in to a role of a diplomat of sorts. A wandering gypsy and dancer that brought wisdom to those who would seek her out-- and a merciless death to those who would seek to bring harm upon her. The Cataclysm: During the reawakening of Deathwing, Zevaeon was a prominent player in the events that unfolded in Desolace. Through her efforts and those of the Kolkar's Khan Leh'Prah, the Magram and Gelkis clans were united under one banner. Pushing out the Burning Blade and their summoned Pit Lord, Agogridon. Founding of the Xoramak Clan: Recognized for her vigilance and valor, she was decorated as an honorary Khan. One of the first female centaur to be given a role of leadership. Since those days, Zevaeon has worked tirelessly to help her people build a more secure home, as well as aiding the Cenarion Circle's efforts in reviving the remaining lands within Desolace. Personality To the common person looking at her at first glance, Zevaeon comes off as being a stern, serious character who takes her duties with the highest regard. Not one for trivial details or large words-- she prefers to be as direct with her actions and words, though this nature of hers does not dominate every aspect of her life. Able to restrain herself as best she can when the situation demands it. She carries a protective air about her, and tends to be more open with those she has had more time with-- or those she regards highly as allies or friends. Having somewhat of a fascination with the other races of Azeroth commonly seen as 'monsters', such as Gnolls and Murlocs. Hearing of their presence nearby will lead her to seek them out, wherever they may be. When conflict is unavoidable, Zevaeon becomes an unstoppable, devastating force to be reckoned with. Using her massive strength and shamanistic powers over Fire and Earth to strike down, incinerate, or crush anything in her way- or anyone that threatens those she cares for most. Category:Characters Category:Cenarion Circle Category:Earthen Ring Category:Kirin Tor Category:Centaur Category:Xoramak Clan